It Should Have Ended Like This
by Chosen2007
Summary: Remember in that season seven episode when Buffy made the quote about Xander saying Willow said to kick his ass. I all ready took in one direction currently and now this is a new direction starting from that moment. BuffyWillow pariing, no slash, kisses
1. Chapter 1

It should have ended like this

By

Chosen2007

Part One

Buffy stare a hole into Xander and Willow got up because something was not right. "I never told you to tell her to kick his ass, Xander, I said…." Willow said and then it hit her. Buffy walked to Xander and when you expected her to throw him out the window, she did something else, she started to cry and just sat there. Xander tried to walk to her and has he touched her. Buffy slapped his hand away and he left. Buffy looked up at Willow and said, "I was not happy with you because I wonder why you couldn't tell him, I could have thought of something. You knew." Buffy sat down and then she told Buffy to stay there, she was going to take care of Anya. Buffy tried to stop her, Willow said, "It should always been like this." Willow said and her eyes switched then she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

It should have ended like this

By

Chosen2007

Part Two

Willow got the comment from beneath from the Hoffla and Anya was spare. Xander walked to Willow and she said, "You saved the world from me, you are my best friend but I don't like you right now. I can't speak for Buffy." Willow said and as she turned around, she disappeared.

Willow told Buffy from beneath, she told her that Anya was human again and as Dawn came home. They had a no men party with music. Dawn went to sleep upstairs, Willow and Buffy stayed up.

"Me and Angel could have been a couple for a long time. We could have been married and had slayer vampire children." Buffy said and Willow responded, "Would I have still been evil?" Buffy turned to her and she said, "Think about it, your first drink, okay there's that bad taste in your mouth that you will never forget and the rest it goes easy. Then poof, it never happened. So you keep going until you become a king of knowing a type of drink but you destroy your system, you crave it too much. Buffy, I think no matter what Angel had a destiny. I think there's a chance." "What if I don't want a chance?" Buffy asked and Willow looked at her. "You've been the only constant in my life." Buffy said.


	3. Chapter 3

It should have ended like this

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

Willow knew that look that Buffy had in her eyes and when she opened herself to Tara that night when the lights went out. She gave that look to Tara and know Buffy was given that to her. Willow sat up and looked back, she got up, Buffy got up with her. "Okay. What's going on?" Willow asked and Buffy responded, "I don't know." "Bullshit." Willow said and added, "You know Summers!" Buffy turned around and looked at her. "Forget it." Buffy said and Willow responded, "Don't do that!"

"I love Tara and I love her with my whole heart. Remember the night of her birthday." Willow said.

_**Willow and Tara was making out at the door of the bronze. Buffy walked outside and she was watching them being girlfriends. Buffy accepted Willow's love for Tara because it**__** was black, it was a constant, h**__**ow willow love. She watched them and then went back inside. She look**__**ed at Riley and thought, Oh God in **__**digust**___

"I heard you Buffy. My love is always constant and so is yours. You are a warrior, you are a woman." Willow said and she slowly touched Buffy's face. "You could leave me." Buffy said and Willow responded, "We take that risk." Buffy smiled and said, "You're still mourning." They shared a small kiss. "I know." Willow said and they kissed again. "We should take this slow." Buffy said and they kissed again. They looked at each other and Willow said, "But I all ready love you like that. I know it'll take time for you but I do. I put a spell on myself if anyone else kisses me but you, I glamour myself as Warren. Can you love me? Can you love a murderer?"

Buffy touched her Willow and said, "I could and I will take great joy in showing you how much I could love you. "They kiss even softer and then passionate. "What the hell?!" Dawn yelled.

They looked up and saw Dawn there. "Oh my God, my sister is gay!" Dawn yelled and went upstairs. Willow rested on Buffy's chest. "Should we go up there?" Willow asked and Buffy responded, "Wait." Buffy pulled her in for another kiss. "I'm going to love you Willow, please let me." Buffy said and Willow responded, "Like I said, I'm all ready there."


	4. Chapter 4

It Should Have Ended Like This

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

It was midnight, Buffy couldn't sleep and so she walked into Willow's room, she saw her sleeping. She walked in and took a chair then stare at her for a while. "I know you're there." Willow said and Buffy responded, "You always do." Buffy walked in and laid next to Willow. "it's been a while since I had a woman in bed with me." Willow said and Buffy response, "So this is what boobs feel like when you touch them like this." Willow laugh because it tickles and she turned over. "Wow." Willow said and Buffy responded, "Are you sleepy?" "No." Willow said and Buffy took Willow downstairs to watch television. They watch Imagine Me and You. As they watched the end, "That's so sweet." Willow said and Buffy responded, "I would do that for you." Willow put her head on Buffy's boobs and then laid together till three o'clock and then they had a yearning for ice cream then ice cream kissing. Willow grabbed her ass and then they got another scoop then did the same thing over and over. They finally fell asleep with each other. Willow took Dawn and Buffy to school, Willow left. Dawn gave Buffy the silent treatment and as Buffy went into the office, she was wearing Willow's boots. Willow put a spell on it so she could feel her all day. Wood walked by and saw Buffy with a big smile, he didn't ask.


End file.
